canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
"Five minutes...I'll defeat you in five minutes." —Alice Alice is an 18-year-old girl. She is a member of Villain re-generation. Appearance and Personality Alice is light-skinned with a pair of green eyes and short, reddish brown hair that barely reaches her chin. She had her hair cut just recently and now it is styled in bob cut. She has a small strand of hair popping out on top of her head that appears like an 'antenna'. It is not confirmed yet of what its function is. Alice is 165 cm of height and 60 kg of weight. Alice's outfit consists of a small, brown top hat circled with blue and white checkered ribbon; black waistcoat; blue, turtle neck sweater; and an antique pocket watch. In her daily life, Alice is usually found in t-shirt and pants with jackets or vests over her t-shirt. Sometimes, Alice appears to keep a distance when she interacts with guys, though that only applies to someone she doesn't know. Once she gets to know someone, Alice will keep them close, whether as a friend or a foe. Alice is very kind towards girls. She likes to act cool in front of them and usually compliments them with corny lines. Living alone, Alice works as a dressmaker. She is a bit of a hardworker and cannot leave her job unfinished. History Alice was born in Palembang as the only child of a poor family. Her father was an artist while her mother worked as a dressmaker, which was how Alice took a liking in sewing. On the age of seven, Alice's father left home, leaving Alice and her mother by their own. At that time, her mother was the only one to take care of her. She worked hard and died of exhaustion exactly a month before Alice's thirteen brithday. Young Alice was upset and very confused. Alice was taken into an old orphanage after that. Being one of the eldest children in the orphanage, Alice had come to be a sister figure for the younger kids. Her father came back two years after, depressed and heart-broken after knowing his wife had died. He asked Alice to live with him again, begging her with tears to come back. Hesitating, Alice agreed. Alice's father had been dedicating himself to his paintings ever since, never once cared about his daughter. Alice decided to quit school and chose to work to make their living. It is unfortunate that her father always used the saving that Alice had earned to buy his drawing supplies, leaving barely any money to buy food. Alice couldn't take it anymore. When she turned 16, she ran away from home. She arrived in Jakarta and lived as a street kid for a few months before Neo found her. Recognizing her ability, he then reqruited her to join Villain. Fighting Skill & Special Ability Having an extremely poor accuracy, Alice has always been a short-range fighter. She depends on her strength more than her speed and mostly fights using fist than weapons. Alice masters a skill of karate, which she learnt from a friend when she lived in the orphanage. Alice posesses an ability to freeze the time for a limited amount of time. In battles, she uses her ability to stop her opponent's movement before hitting him. This ability has been an advantage to her as it covers her lack of speed. She first found her ability on the age of 11, when she stopped a ball that almost hit her. At first, she could only use this ability for 15 seconds at maximum and had to 're-charge' for one minute before she could use it again. It spent years for Alice to train her ability and prolong the maximum time from 15 seconds to 5 minutes. Pet Alice's pet is a little boy who has those rabbit ear-like thingy on his head, April. He has short, dark blue hair and blue eyes. It is unknown of how old he is, though he appears to be around 4 years old. He is, unexpectedly, very innocent and is not well-informed about this world and how things work. Alice often mentions him as evil because he often eats the dresses and clothes that she makes. April is actually a rabbit doll that usually sits on Alice's top hat. He can change into human whenever he wants to, though he cannot hide his rabbit ears. He usually appears when Alice needs to transform (henshin). Trivia Although it is never mentioned before, Alice's real name is Arisa Sukmara. Alice in Japanese is pronounced as "Arisu", which is an abbreviation of her name. She has always been introducing herself as "Alice" ever since she was eight. It is highly doubted that someone knows or even remembers her real name. Alice always slips on a small knife on her clothes whenever she goes on battles, despite how she usually doesn't use it. Alice doesn't like how things change because it reminds her of her once-happy-family. Gallery CR_Back_to_Back_by_easterlily16.jpg|Alice with her male-version, Alec CR_Crossgender_mission_by_easterlily16.jpg|Alice's crossgender (male-version), Alec CR_Frozen_Time_Canvas_by_easterlily16.jpg|Alice's frozen time canvas Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Team B Category:Villain